


Hazbin Hotel: The Missing Mothers

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Molly and the mothers of the main cast appear to be missing. If they aren't in Hell, where could they be?Angel Dust's mother,  his sister Molly, Alastor's mother and Vaggie's mother miraculously end up in Heaven...but are separated from the rest of their families. They miss their children dearly. But the only way for them to see each other again is if their sinner children somehow redeem themselves with Charlie's help. The redemption of the Hazbins may lie with their missing family members and the secrets of their past lives.But Valentino, Henroin, Alastor's father, and the angels won't make it easy.Can Hell's princess unite the realms before it's too late?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Molly, Angel’s white spider mother Alessia/Aranea D’ Angelo, Alastor’s red doe mother Antoinette Moreau/Poena, and Vaggie’s moth mother Valencia Nique Vasquez/Valencia are all in Heaven, separated from their children and families. They get to meet Charlie and try to help her redeem her clients so they can reunite. It seems that these mothers and a sister will be the key to the characters’ redemption and closer bonding. Poena, Aranea, Valencia and Molly will do all they can to see their loved ones again. But the clients will have to do their own part to better themselves. Plus Valentino, Alastor’s father Aramnd/Neleus, Henroin/Henry, Adina and the angels will make things difficult. 

Alastor’s Family:  
Armand Louis Moreau – Christian French white father. Wanted Alastor to be more manly and serve God. Started to neglect, abuse and molest Alastor and demanding his wife to meet expectations. Felt pressure from his parents to conform to the social norms. Was killed by Alastor after he attempted to leave for divorce. Arrived in Hell as Neleus, an evil black dog with black antlers. He later joins forces with Adina and the evil angels. 

Antoinette Loretta Moreau – African American French Creole mother. Taught Alastor cooking, voodoo rituals, sewing, singing and dancing. Told him to always be polite to women and “you’re never fully dressed without a smile.” Died from the Spanish Flu in 1918 and went to Heaven as a red doe humanoid named Cerva/Poena. 

Alastor – born Jan 24 1900 – died on Hunter’s Moon fall 1933 by dog attack and gun to the head. Had medium brown skin, brown eyes and short brown hair.

Angel Dust’s Family:  
Italian mafia in Apalachin, New York 20th century:

Mafia Boss – Henry/Henroin (appears as a grumpy gray spider in Hell, was a black haired strong man with white skin and a thick beard named Henry. Abused Angel Dust for being gay, neglected Molly/abused her and drank a lot. Pressured Arackniss to follow the rules as his second in command)

Underboss – Arackniss the older brother (appears as a black short spider in Hell. Was a practical short man named Alfonso with short black hair who smoked) 

Consigliere – family advisor, Angel’s mother Alessia (human name)/Aranea (appears as a white fluffy spider in Heaven with several arms and wearing Italian woman’s clothing from the 20th century. (Was a beautiful and tough women with long blonde hair and deadly weapons but who loved her children. Only in Heaven because she didn’t kill anyone.)

Soldiers – Arackniss, Anthony/Angel Dust, Molly

Anthony D’ Angelo/Angel Dust (appears as a white spider in Hell with six arms and two legs. Was a gay man with white skin, and long hair, black at the top with white blonde toward the bottom. Died from PCP overdose.) 

Molly (appears as a white/pink humanoid spider in Heaven with thick white/pink hair and four legs. Died from molly overdose and attack from rival gang. Only in Heaven because she didn’t kill anyone.)

Other associates who work for them

Committed crimes and sold a variety of drugs, near unstoppable to law enforcement. Was disbanded after police discovered them. Angel Dust and his family were one of the Five Families in New York. (Bonanno/Maranzano, Colombo/Profaci, Gambino, Genovese/Luciano and Lucchese/Gagliano) 

Finger pricking initiation ceremony undertaken by Arackniss and Angel Dust to swear their allegiance. No one was allowed to have mustaches. Members often had mistresses, including Henroin, which Aranea/Angel’s Mother wasn’t happy about. Molly was expected to lay low and obey her brothers. 

Omerta – code of silence taken very seriously. Henroin threatened to kill his own family if they ever broke the code. 

Angel’s mother/Aranea died from a poisonous spider bite sent by a rival gang.  
Henroin/Henry died from heroin overdose  
Angel Dust/Anthony died from PCP overdose in 1947  
Molly/Molly died from molly drug forced on her by gang rape  
Arackniss/Alfonso died from a fatal shooting by police

Henroin will kill anyone, even his family members if they try to turn in anyone to the police. For Henroin, homosexuality is incompatible with the mafia code, thus leading to Angel’s distance from his family after he sought a life of porn, drag and gay sex. Molly was closest to the mother, Arackniss was closer to his dad while Angel was the middle child stuck in the middle. 

Vaggie’s Family:

Valentino – Italian grandfather. Was a dark skinned pimp on Earth. Vaggie's father - neglectful/abusive to Vaggie and her siblings. Wants Vaggie to be a straight submissive prostitute but Vaggie prefers other women, dancing and fighting. Slept with other women behind the mother’s back. 

Valencia Vasquez/Vaggie’s Mother – El Salvadorian woman. Appears as a gray moth humanoid angel in Heaven named Valencia. Worked hard to feed and sustain her children, but died from an illness/overwork at a young age. 

Vagatha/Vaggie Vasquez – Latina woman with brown skin, thick brown hair with pink highlights, broken heart shirts and skull earrings. Day of the Dead is her favorite holiday. Grew up in New Mexico in the 1990s with El Salvadorian culture in a working class family. Vaggie loved punk rock music (Especially My Chemical Romance), martial arts, cultural dancing and other women. People bullied her for being a lesbian and Latina. Vaggie had several siblings: brother Dick, sisters Virginia and Agatha. Vagatha died in 2014 by a brutal gang rape. Appears as a gray moth demon in Hell who distrusts men due to her trauma she faced.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay tuned


End file.
